Induction
by turbomagnus
Summary: Despite the fact that the rescue of his daughter was 'off-the-books', what happened to George Forrester after he learned of the existance of the Impossible Missions Force and Dan Briggs' role in the organisation after season one's "The Ransom"?


Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. Whether or not that goal can be reached, we'll see... This is The 365 Project, 16 February.

Despite the fact that the rescue of his daughter was 'off-the-books', what happened to George Forrester after he learned of the existance of the Impossible Missions Force and Dan Briggs' role in the organisation after season one's "The Ransom"?

Disclaimer: "Mission: Impossible" and all associated characters and situations are the property of CBS Studios and Paramount Productions and are used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

* * *

-o0O0o-

"Induction"  
By; J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

George Forrester sat in a straight-backed chair in a small room with no windows, the only other furnishing were the table in front of him and the chair on the other side of the table that matched the one in which he was sitting; in the corner of the ceiling there was an intercom speaker. The door across the table from Forrester was locked; he had tried it a few minutes ago. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, didn't know what they wanted from him; after all, he was just the principal of a small Los Angeles area high school. Forrester was about to stand up and start pacing the room when the intercom crackled to life...

"Good afternoon, Mr. Forrester... Our apologies for the method of this meeting, but the situation calls for a certain amount of caution until a level of assurance is reached."

Forrester looked up at the intercom speaker, "Assurance? What are you talking about?"

"We're quite aware of the recent incident involving your daughter, Frank Egan and Dan Briggs, Mr. Forrester," the voice answered, "In the course of that incident, you came in contact with certain information which is not for public consumption. Specifically, the existance of a certain organization and the membership of Mr. Briggs and others in that organization."

Looking around the room, Forrester responded quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

If possible there was a trace of faint amusement in the voice when it spoke again, "Your loyalty to Mr. Briggs is commendable, Mr. Forrester. Allow us to allay your fears; we are the organisation of which Mr. Briggs is a member and of whom his membership caused Frank Egan's actions. We offer our condolances for the involvement of your daughter, Mr. Forrester, but that does not prevent there from being consequences to the actions of Mr. Briggs, yourself and those others involved in the incident."

Standing up, Forrester put his hands on the table and glared at the intercom speaker, "What kind of 'consequences'?"

"Your daughter and yourself were involved because of your knowledge of Mr. Briggs in civilian life, Mr. Forrester. As you now are aware of further details of his actual activities, the likelihood of your being targeted by other elements with the same intent as Frank Egan increases."

"So that's why you had me knocked out and brought here?" Forrester demanded, "So you could tell me my family was in danger?"

"No, Mr. Forrester. We had you brought here to offer you protection, in a way. Currently, nothing can be done if a similar incident occurs beyond relying on the assumption that Mr. Briggs will similarily act on his own inititive to resolve the situation."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Mr. Forrester, it is a statement of fact."

Forrester adjusted the chair that had been pushed away when he had stood up and sat back down, folding his arms across his chest, "What kind of 'protection' are you offering?"

"The organisation cannot legally take any action in protection or support of unconnected civilians. There is, however, a method by which you can secure such protection for yourself and your daughter. You can choose to become one of our agents, like dozens of others all over the world, in all walks of life."

"What about my job?" Forrester asked, wanting to have more information before making any decision.

"Some agents carry out missions for us every day, others may carry out only one mission in their lifetime, Mr. Forrester, but in either case, we provide a cover and explanation for any absence from their everyday life during the course of a mission. Understand, however, Mr. Forrester, that this has its limits. If, while on a mission, you are captured or killed, any and all knowledge of you and your mission will officially be disavowed."

"Sandy," Forrester shook his head, "My daughter, what would happen to my daughter if I died because of you?"

"Your daughter would be looked after, Mr. Forrester. That is all we can say."

"Could I, uh..." Forrester sighed, "Could I ask my daughter about this?"

"No," came the immediate and stern response.

"Okay," Forrester answered, swallowing audibly. Why was all of this happening to him? He was a high school principal and a single father, not some kind of spy.

"We will give you fifteen minutes to consider our offer, Mr. Forrester."

"I don't need fifteen minutes," Forrester quickly answered, "You tell me that because I know Dan Brigg and I know you exist it puts me and my daughter in danger. Well, I don't really care about myself, I saw plenty of danger in Korea, but I care about Sandy. If this is the only way to protect her, then I don't really have a choice, do I? I accept your offer."

"Very well, Mr. Forrester. Mr. Briggs will instruct you in the way in which you will be contacted should we ever require your assistance. Until then, return to your normal life and forget this meeting ever happened."

Across the room from Forrester, the door lock clicked and the door swung open.

"One more thing... Welcome to the Impossible Missions Force, Mr. Forrester."


End file.
